1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal-forming and shaping tools, and more particularly to manually operable metal-bending devices of the type especially adapted to impart any of a number of predetermined shapes to metal stock, or other materials.
2. Current Art
In the past, numbers of tools for performing a variety of bending operations on metal stock have been proposed and produced, and have met with varying degrees of success.
However, and examination of these devices reveals several limitations of these tools; they are complex to use, expensive to make, bulky and non-portable.